Tess Moffat: PI
by Demosthenes23
Summary: Tess decides to set up her private investigative service, only to find that no one will enlist her help; that is, until a certain constable calls on her. Takes place about half way through S6.
1. Chapter 1

Tess twiddled her thumbs as she sat at her desk waiting for something to happen, for _someone_ to finally walk through that door. She had gone ahead and rented a small space - in truth it was no larger than a closet and she suspected that it used to be just that - for the purposes of conducting her investigative services from. Her name was decaled on the glass window in the door, (just like every other businessman here) and she had done her best to spread the word about her services, and yet no one, not a single paying customer had made their way there (some kids had come by once to gawk at the novelty of it though). Granted she was only available from the hours of seven to nine pm (because she still held down her operator job) but even so, she would have expected just _one_ case to come floating her way in the month since she started.

Another twenty minutes elapsed and she decided to call it quits early, thinking maybe it was best to do so for her entire operation, before she made a complete fool of herself, not to mention renting a space was not cheap. When she reached for her hat, there was a knock at the door. For a second she froze, the sound so alien to her that she didn't know how to respond. Then her brain started to function again and she looked up to see none other than George Crabtree! He smiled at her and she returned it and enthusiastically gestured for him to come in.

Quickly she flattened out her clothes and prepared to receive him. But then she frowned, realizing something else. He was garbed in his constable's uniform! Was he here to arrest her? Had other private investigators complained about a woman sticking her nose into affairs best left to them?

Taking another look at the handsome constable told her otherwise. He would not be smiling like that if he was here to take her away.

"Why if it isn't Constable Crabtree!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand.

He shifted his recently removed helmet to the other armpit and took it. "Miss Moffat." Giving her an appraising look,"To be honest, I'm a bit surprised that you remember me. It must be about...two years now since we last spoke."

Two years? Had it really been so long? Why had he never come to see her again? She had thought there was something there.

"What can I say? You made quite the impression."

He smirked at that. "That's kind of you to say." She was expecting him to return the compliment and when he didn't she was unusually disappointed. George gestured around the place, almost knocking his hand into the wall because the space was so small and said, "Nice set up you've got here."

Was he mocking her? No, he would never do that. He was far too kind hearted for such behaviour; something she had found quite attractive...amongst other things.

Still, she felt defensive and stiffened. "Yes, well, business has been slow." Meaning she didn't have the cash for something more extravagant. Truth be told that wasn't the only reason for this less than spectacular room. She had also been severely limited by very few property owners wanting to rent their precious office space to the likes of her. If she had been from a well to do family, there would have been no issues whatsoever.

"Perhaps I can help with that."

"What do you mean?" Tess asked quizzically, but intrigued.

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a bunch of folded up papers. "I've been receiving these anonymous letters for the past week and I would like to uncover the identity of the culprit."

"Are they threatening?"

"No, nothing like that...but they are making me uncomfortable all the same. It's easier to explain if you just take a look."

After a moments hesitation he thrust them into her hands. She took them, sat down, and gestured for him to do the same.

_Oh my_! she thought after an initial glance at the first one in the stack. Tess looked up at him and he made a face as if to say, I know. She riffled through the rest of them and if anything they seemed to get worse.

Someone had been writing rather blush inducing admiration letters to him! The last few had taken on an erotic quality but were just below the line of complete impropriety. She stifled the laugh now forming on her lips and it was a good thing too based on his next words.

"I wanted to do this discreetly because, well, I would never hear the end of it from the lads otherwise. One time Detective Murdoch received a pie from a grateful mother and we teased him mercilessly about it. I shudder to think what the lads would do if they ever found out about these."

Tess was silent for a moment, not only to compose herself but also to think critically about the situation.

"Do you think that is the case this time as well? Another grateful mother?"

"It's possible, I suppose. But I can't for the life of me think of anyone who displayed such...desires towards me."

Smiling, "Clearly they were shy and decided to take a more...informal approach."

He might be above making fun of people, but she wasn't. Becoming more professional again she continued with, "Have you considered the possibility that someone is playing a practical joke on you?"

George seemed surprised by the notion. "That seems even less likely to me. You've read the letters, they're rather...explicit."

"Exactly my point. Maybe they did that as a way to throw off suspicion?"

He thought about that for a bit. "To what end, Tess?" George gave her an apologetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's rather presumptuous of me to address you that way after all this time."

"Never mind, George, it's fine." They smiled at one another. "As to your question...maybe one of your fellow constables is simply bored." Getting excited, "Or maybe they've got a grudge against you! Have you severely annoyed anyone recently?"

He made another face. "I can't imagine the inspector would be writing these. Though he is rather gifted with a colourful vocabulary."

Despite her best efforts she burst out laughing. He gave her a wry look and joined in. After the belly laughs subsided, "I must say, it is so good to see you again, George."

"The same to you Tess."

They shared a look for a few seconds and she was vividly reminded of the last time they had spoken at station house four, when she half thought he was going to kiss her right then and there. Just like the last time he intimated that the discussion was nearing its conclusion, this time by standing up.

"Do you think you can get to the bottom of this troubling matter?"

"I'll do my very best, George."

"How much for your services?"

"We'll discuss that later...assuming I uncover anything of value."

"I have faith in you."

"You would be the first."

"But not the last, I'd wager." He held out his hand, which she gladly took again. "Well, I best be off. Early day tomorrow."

"Are you working another murder case?"

"Yes."

"Is it as interesting as the one I helped you on?"

He pondered that. "I'd say even more so."

"What's it about?"

"Well, there's this blue ghost-"

"A blue ghost?! Truly?!"

"Detective Murdoch doesn't seem to think so but I'm quite convinced, as is Emily"

Tess racked her brain for the face that went along with the name. "Emily?"

George became a bit sheepish. "Dr. Emily Grace. She's the new pathologist."

A doctor? How was she supposed to compete with that! And then she forcibly understood why he had never come to see her again.

Apparently her dour mood had become visibly obvious because he said, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, constable, everything is wonderful!" She forced herself to smile. "After all, I have just received my first paying customer!"

He hesitated a bit and then returned the smile. Gesturing to the letters, "So I'll just leave those with you. I trust you'll be very discreet with them...and the investigation as a whole."

"Oh yes, very discreet! You have nothing to fear!"


	2. Chapter 2

She had limited contacts and out of the ones that she did have, none would be useful in this particular endeavour. So it was left to her to utilize her best sleuthing skills, like she had read about in the Penny Dreadfuls. Tess would have simply staked out the local mailboxes, keeping an eye out for the familiar and unusual looking pink paper all the letters had been written on, but it suddenly came to her attention that she didn't have the time for this.

If she skipped work all day, her lack of presence would be noted and if she did so again the next day, she would likely get fired. Her lack of foresight was quite irritating, all the more so because it happened much more frequently than she would have liked. She could have called in sick but she was too honest of a person to do such a thing. Since staking out the mailboxes between the hours of seven and nine at night was not likely to produce any results, she dismissed the idea from the get go.

How was she to proceed? While at work the next day she only half paid attention to her repetitive to the point of redundant tasks, when in reality her mind was almost wholly focused on the letter dilemma.

Tess decided that the best place to start was with the paper stock. It was most unusual and could hopefully yield a clue. Again the problem was that only one paper distributor was still open by the time she got off work. There wasn't much chance that they would be the right one.

Her solution was simple, if not a bit abusive of her position. During work hours she discreetly called up the three distributors and asked them if they had the kind of paper she was looking for. Only one of them claimed to produce it and luckily for her, they had only sold that particular paper, what they called a speciality item, to one general store on Spadina. Tess called the store up. When she enquired as to a list of people who had recently purchased some, the woman on the other end was not quite so accommodating. She was extremely annoyed because the woman made it sound as though Tess were trying to get a hold of their bank account numbers!

"I'm conducting an important investigation," said Tess tersely into the line.

There was a pause. "An investigation?" replied the high pitched voice. "What sort of investigation?"

"I'm afraid the specifics are classified," Tess responded. "But if you must know it is part of an ongoing police investigation."

Her neighbour, Jessica, glanced over at her station but didn't say anything. They were friends so Tess figured she wouldn't cause her any problems, unlike the woman on the other side of the line.

Another pause. "If that's so, why hasn't a constable stopped by? Or called themselves?"

"They are extremely busy dealing with a homicide!" she hissed. "They asked for my assistance! Something I do all the time!"

This at least wasn't a complete lie so she didn't feel too badly about it.

Silence. "Okay, I suppose I can tell you the names."

_Finally! I am getting somewhere!_

In her most professional voice,"Why thank you, Mrs. Fredricks. The constabulary thanks you as well for providing this invaluable service."

About two seconds after she had finished taking down the last name, her supervisor walked by and stopped at her station. Luckily the woman was not very observant (which was ironic for obvious reasons) and Tess simply patched another caller through as if everything was as it should be. Jessica gave her a wink when their supervisor had moved on, Tess winked back.

For the rest of the twelve hour shift, she went through the names over and over again and tried to determine who seemed the most likely culprit. Other than eliminating the two men, there wasn't anything to go on. And even that narrowing down of the search had been difficult for her. Though not unheard of, it wouldn't be very smart to be sending a police officer letters that could potentially put themselves behind bars for displaying homosexual traits. Besides, when Tess had examined the letters thoroughly the night before, she had come to the conclusion that they were in a woman's hand. Then again, what did homosexual hand writing look like? Did it display womanly characteristics? Eventually she decided to stick with her instinct and assumed a woman was responsible for the somewhat disturbing fan mail.

This left six other suspects for her to sort through. She could have called them up and hoped they were home but she was afraid of getting caught making a bunch more calls she wasn't supposed to be. You were allowed to make a few personal calls here and there, like telegraph operators, but if you made too many, in too close of a succession, or simply stayed on the same line for too long, you were liable to get noticed and reprimanded. In fact, that had happened to the girl across from her just the other day. Unfortunately for her, it hadn't been the first time and she was consequently fired. Tess literally couldn't afford to have that happen, and she was on thin ice as it was (the job was fairly dull so she often called up her mother and then found it difficult to say goodbye because her mother never stopped talking). All of this was to say that she would have to wait till after work to check out these women.

* * *

Since this whole sordid affair was to be conducted in the greatest of secrecy, Tess anxiously awaited George's return to her office later that evening, after she had talked to a few of the women on the list. When nine thirty hit and he still hadn't shown up, she lost her patience and went down to the precinct.

"Hello," she said to the desk sergeant, "can you tell me if Constable Crabtree is in?"

"Afraid not, miss," was the immediate response.

_He wouldn't have gone home without first getting an update would he?_

"Can you tell me where he is?"

A moment's thought. "I believe he was heading down to the court houses."

_The court houses? Of course! Queen's Park was known to be haunted! It was pure fact!_

Though she was tired and would normally be getting ready for bed right about now, she instead headed downtown to check out this mysterious blue ghost George had mentioned.

An old man was ambling up the steps in front of her and she quickly overtook him. Wanting to surprise George and also knowing she wasn't supposed to be there, she was sure to be as quiet as possible in the echoing halls by walking on tip toe. Before long she came across an unwelcome sight.

George was standing beside some contraption with an attractive woman and they looked quite cozy...and getting cozier. He started leaning in and then feeling incredibly jealous she turned on her heel and promptly left, passing by the old man again on her way out.

Clearly he was in no rush to get to the bottom of the letters so neither would she.


	3. Chapter 3

Tess didn't understand why she was feeling so strongly against this Emily person. She didn't even know her! She was probably a nice lady, or had some decent qualities, or else George wouldn't be interested in her! And it wasn't like Tess herself had any claims to the constable! They had parted ways amicably two years ago! He was more than within his rights to be courting another! In fact, she was half surprised that he wasn't married by now with a child!

None of this logical thought seemed to be making any impact whatsoever on her emotions. So she fumed internally to herself all through work the next day, ignoring Jessica when she tried to talk to her during break and did her best not to scream.

However, twelve hours is a long time, (and by now it was more like eighteen hours after the incident) and so she was much more level headed by the time her shift ended. Therefore she was able to push aside her personal feelings on the matter and get back into her sleuthing skin.

Tess went to the rest of the womens houses that evening. Unfortunately, two of them had not been home when she had called and judging by her lack of instinct against the other four, it had to be one of these two.

* * *

This night George was waiting outside her office when she arrived. At the sight of him, all of her grievances against him and the doctor came back in full measure. It was enough to make her physically halt for a second.

"Constable," she greeted, less warmly than she normally would have.

"Tess," he said and smiled. "Sorry I didn't come by last night but I was busy-"

_Oh yes, very busy indeed!_

"Let's keep this professional, shall we, and skip the chit chat?"

Puzzled, "Of course...Miss Moffat, if that's what you want."

She unlocked her door, turned on the lights and wedged herself through the small space between her desk and the wall. Sitting down with a flourish, she gestured for him to do the same, never making eye contact.

"So," he said a bit uncertainly, "what have you discovered?"

"I've narrowed the search down considerably but have yet to ascertain the culprit."

"I see-"

"It's either Mrs. Dilon or Mrs. Kitchen."

"Did you say Kitchen?" he burst out surprised. "On Ontario Street?"

"Yes," she replied, glancing up for the first time to see his startled expression. "Do you know her?"

"I should think so! She is Detective Murdoch's landlady!"

That revelation threw her for a loop. How had she not known this?

"...dreadful cook. Made me a meal once, just fried beans on toast, which you would think would be nearly impossible to mess up but as it was, I almost died-"

Cutting him off again, this time for more practical reasons and less spite, "Do you think she could have written the letters?"

George made a funny face.

"_Constable_," she prompted.

"Huh? Oh right. I highly doubt it, Te-Miss Moffat! And if she did, well I'd never be able to look her in the eye again! Which would make the detective dreadfully suspicious and then this whole thing-"

"So you believe it is Mrs. Dilon then?"

"I fervently hope so!"

Though she was still irrationally mad at him, she enjoyed his company, which prompted her to say, "Would you like to come with me tomorrow night to speak with her? Or would you prefer to stay out of this all together?"

George frowned. "Actually, I think it best if I do this next step on my own. It's already going to be an incredibly awkward encounter and there's no need for you to bear witness to it."

"Constable, you are paying me to provide a service and I fully intend to do so. Besides, I've already read all the letters, I think I can handle the confrontation."

"Not all the letters," he said, fishing out two more from his pocket. "I have to keep them on me at all times or one of the lads is bound to notice this coral shade in my mail slot." Looking at them fondly, "Forgetting the content for a moment, the colour is quite lovely, don't you think?"

He glanced at her when she didn't respond. "Well, I suppose you could come with me if you really want to but I don't think it necessary. I'm sure I can handle her-"

"Mrs. Dilon is clearly unstable. If you go there alone, there is no telling what might happen to you. She might hold you hostage...or try to seduce you..."

George seemed mortified. Hastily, "Now that I think about it some more, I would be grateful if you would accompany me."

Tess held back the smile now threatening to cross her features.

"It's a date then."

He raised an eyebrow at her phrasing. "Well, I'm sure you would like to get some rest now." He glanced at his pocket watch. "Oh my! It's very late." Looking at her again, "Would you like me to escort you home? Oh wait, you wanted to keep this profession-"

Unable to say no to his gallantry she said,"That's very kind of you to offer, George." She smiled, "And I gladly accept."

George appeared confused by her change in manners and even more so when she linked arms with him once they were outdoors.

"Tell me, George, have you made any progress on the ghost case?"

"I don't know if this counts as progress but another man was murdered last night."

_Last night? But I thought..._

"What time?"

"Excuse me?"

"What time was he murdered?"

George looked at her strangely. "Just after ten. Why do you ask?"

_So when he said he was busy..._

"Oh no reason! Just curious!"

"Anyway, Detective Murdoch is having a lot of trouble identifying how they are being killed."

"I take it the ghost theory is not on the table?"

"Not really, and unfortunately my efforts to catch the fiend in the act were unsuccessful. But I intend to keep at it until I prove my case. I'm sure I will uncover something this time!"

She smiled at his eternal optimism and his unflinching self confidence. No wonder she was attracted to him...no wonder Mrs. Dilon was infatuated...no wonder the Doctor...

"Yes, George, I'm sure you will."


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Dilon was not an unattractive woman but she was by no means sensuous. She was just a regular bored housewife with children. When they had first shown up at her home, she had claimed to not even recognize George. But they quickly realized this was simply because he was garbed in civilian clothing. After that, she gladly welcomed them in. They asked to speak with her privately and Mr. Dilon was hesitant at first but then his wife convinced him it was all right. So Mr. Dilon had scooped up their youngest boy, the same one George remembered picking up himself during the Cabbagetown evacuation the previous month. Finally he understood how they were connected.

When they had some privacy in the parlour room, he retrieved the most recent letter and held it up in the light so that she could not have mistaken the colour...or its contents.

"Mrs. Dilon," said George, "while I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, well, I must insist that you desist in writing these letters to me. They are making me most uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong person," she said confusedly, hands in her lap. Tess noticed that they were _not_ twitching or restless in any way. "Whatever you think I wrote, I didn't."

"Mrs. Dilon," said Tess, "this is a very serious offence. You could be fined heavily for writing such inappropriate material to a constable."

She didn't know if that was true or not but decided to try and rattle her a bit.

"As I've already told you," the dark haired woman replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

George looked at Tess and whispered, "Maybe it isn't her?"

Implying that Tess herself was wrong. Whether because she didn't want that to be the case or because her instinct was telling her this was their woman, she decided to push even harder.

Tess snatched the letter out of George's hand and began reciting it aloud.

"My dearest love, you have bewitched me body and soul." Instantly, she knew this wasn't one she had read before. It was surprising how much more embarrassing this was to read out loud but she persevered regardless. "I long to know you better than I know myself." She looked up at Mrs. Dilon to see her reaction, but as of yet, there was nothing, other than confusion. "I long to hold you in my arms and feel the warmth of your body against mine. We could make beautiful music together you and I, positively heavenly. Even the angels themselves would weep if they could witness our love..."

Tess could not read the next part, it became rather explicit after that point. Thankfully she didn't have to because Mrs. Dilon had stood up and was now stroking George's face! He was trying to get her to stop but she kept at it and Tess didn't know whether to be outraged at such a bizarre occurrence or to laugh.

"Mrs. Dilon, please!" he said grabbing her wrists.

She seemed thrilled by his touch. "Mildred, my name is Mildred. Please call me that from now on."

"No, I don't think I will!" he responded flustered by her continued advances. "If your husband could see you now-"

"Husband?" she asked, confused. "I don't have a husband."

Tess and George shared a look. "You most certainly do, Mrs. Dilon! He answered the door!"

The thirty year old lady glanced at Tess. "Who's she?" she said sulkily, crossing her arms against her chest. "I thought we were alone."

Tess was completely mystified as to what was going on but George seemed to have some clue, judging by his current expression.

"Stay here," he commanded, whether to her or Mildred, she wasn't sure but she sat down again even though the woman was staring daggers at her.

A short while later, George returned with Mr. Dilon. The tall man took one look at his wife and said, "Damn. I thought we had cured her."

He sighed and stood in front of his wife, trying to get her attention. Currently she only had eyes for George. "Deloris, it's me, Charles, your husband. Can you hear me?"

_Deloris? I thought her name was Mildred?_

"Deloris," he tried again, this time touching her forearm.

Mrs. Dilon jumped a foot and then blinked rapidly several times. Finally she focused on her husbands face.

"Charles," she said surprised. She looked around the room, her eyes widening. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated, dear. I'll explain in just a little while. But first I need to have a word with the nice policeman."

They headed outside of the parlour room and Tess followed. Charles was going to object but George said it was fine.

"What has she done this time?"

Tess showed him the letter after George prompted.

"Dear God!" he said in a hushed tone. "This is much worse than the last time!" He looked at George beseechingly. "You won't be arresting her, will you?"

"On what grounds, sir? She hasn't broken the law, she, or rather, Mildred, is just expressing herself inappropriately."

"I do apologize most profusely for that. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, constable. I will deal with this from here on out."

"How exactly?" asked Tess.

Mr. Dilon seemed pained. "By taking her for another treatment at the asylum."

_Oh so she's insane! Now I get it!_

"Hopefully Dr. Roberts will be able to finally get down to the bottom of her issues."

George gave an apologetic face. "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you of this, sir, but Dr. Roberts no longer works at the asylum."

"He doesn't? Why on earth not?"

"It's complicated," said George. "But there is an equally competent doctor there who can help your wife, a Dr. Ogden. She's had previous experience with this type of problem."

"Well, if you say so. At any rate, he can't make Deloris any worse."

"Actually, sir, Dr. Ogden is a woman."

Mr. Dilon frowned at that. "I don't know..."

Tess felt it necessary to speak up. "Maybe a woman's touch is exactly the sort of thing your wife needs? It seems apparent that men trigger her...impulses."

"Hmm, perhaps you are on to something, miss. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to my wife and I have many arrangements to make now. I trust you can see yourselves out."

They spared one more glance at a puzzled Mrs. Dilon before leaving their residence.

_Poor woman. I can't imagine..._

"That was rather unexpected!" she exclaimed.

"That's an understatement," replied George.

"Do you think this is the end of your admirer?"

He nodded. "If anyone can help her, it's Dr. Ogden."

They walked in silence for awhile. She brought up the ghost case again and learned that it had simply been another unusual event perpetrated by a human. She gave him her condolences. More silence. Before long they would reach her apartment. Judging by the way things turned out last time, this might well be her last chance to ask him something she deemed important, if for nothing other than to satisfy her curiousity. After a few more seconds hesitation, she worked up the nerve.

Without missing a beat she said, "Did you ever have feelings for me?"

"What?!" he yelped as if scalded.

She waited for him to calm down and respond.

"Look, Tess," he said avoiding eye contact, "that was a long time ago..."

"I am well aware of that, George, but you still haven't answered my question."

"You intrigued me a great deal, I'll give you that."

"_George._"

"Fine! Yes! I had feelings for you! There are you happy now?!"

"Yes," she responded, smiling, happy in the knowledge that her infatuation hadn't been single sided or a product of her vivid imagination. Though the realization that she had not been good enough for him still stung.

"I'm not sure why you wanted to know but-"

"It's all right, George. I know you are courting Dr. Grace now."

He did a double take. "You do?! How?!"

"I'm a private investigator, it's my business to know. Are you planning on marrying her?"

He was silent for some time. "Yes, I believe so."

"I wish you all the best, you deserve to be happy. Just don't wait too long to ask her, George, or she might get tired of waiting."

It's possible that she had meant that as a way to chastise him to some degree for leaving her hanging all this time but she couldn't be positive. Certainly she was not going to throw herself at him like Mrs. Dilon had. She had far more self respect than that, though admittedly, Mrs. Dilon hadn't exactly had any say so in the matter. Still, Tess was quite determined to get over him. If this case had taught her anything, it was that pining for a certain constable was unhealthy. And as it was, her mental acuity had been called in to question on several occasions due to her strange beliefs. So she would finally allow Jessica to set her up with one of her male friends. As soon as she consciously made the decision to move forward with her life, she felt much better.

"I'll keep that in mind, Tess." They had reached her apartment building and shared a look. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Thank you for all your help in this matter, Tess." He pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

She considered charging nothing but then remembered the state of her finances. "Two dollars, please."

Raising an eyebrow, "My, that is a bit steep, don't you think?"

Tess simply smiled at him and held out her hand.

* * *

**Y'all ready for tonight! It's gonna be epic! :D**


End file.
